Crossing Paths
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Thalia and Luke stuff. Luke kidnaps Thalia and then there's a bunch of other stuff. The actual fic is way better than this description and please no flames...


**Ok I'm really sorry if this is sorta all over the place...and I will try to update some other things. I've been super busy so I hope you guys like this...let me know...please no flames they don't really help anyone...so yeah RawR! :D**

* * *

She didn't think she would ever see him again, she practically pushed him off a cliff and gave up. She hated that he broke the promise that he swore to keep. She hated him with every ounce of her being. So she didn't think she'd ever find herself prisoner on his stupid ship. Percy was right he wasn't the most hospitable and he had a brig.

She tried desperately to break the bonds that were placed around her hands and feet. Luke knew her too well and he knew that she would try to escape. She couldn't bring herself to face him after what had happened the previous winter. She wanted to push him off that cliff again and pray that maybe he wouldn't live through it this time.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs ripped her from her thought and the face of some monster who worked for him grinned in at her, "Well little lady my master requests your presence."

Thalia spat at the monster as he opened her holding cell. She struggled the whole way to Luke's quarters, his stateroom where he had confessed to poisoning her tree and doing a bunch of other shit. The room was ornately decorated and so was its occupant. He turned when he heard the door open and something in him relaxed when he caught sight of her.

"I brought her as you requested master." the monster said bowing deeply still keeping his tight hold on Thalia.

"Thank you, please go do whatever else I have told you to do, I would like some time alone with our prisoner." Luke smiled at the monster who seemed to want to obey Luke's beck and call.

The monster disappeared from the room and left Thalia kneeling there in her bonds and Luke looking at her with amusement. Luke started to pace the floor of the stateroom walking on the Persian rug and chuckling to himself softly, "So if I release you from your bonds do you promise not to run?"

She looked up at him and glared, "That depends, can you trust me?"

"I think I can if you gave me a reason to." he nodded.

Thalia looked up at him and tried not to call him every name in the book, "You know if you let me out I would probably punch you."

"I know you would but I think that's a risk I'm willing to take." He chuckled darkly.

He knelt down in front of Thalia and went to work on the binding around her wrists and ankles. Soon enough she was free and he was right there. She wanted to punch him so badly but there was something about the look in his eyes that made her restrain herself.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you." he whispered.

"So you have your little goons come out and kidnap me?" Thalia asked.

"I'm sorry that was simply a precautionary measure." Luke said.

"To kidnap me?" Thalia asked.

"You'd try to run not don't deny it." Luke chided her.

She looked at him, "Why would I try to run?"

"Because I know you." he said getting to his feet and then held out his hand to help her up. She didn't take his outstretched hand and pushed herself up.

Luke's hands fell back to his sides and he looked at her. There was something different in his eyes, something Thalia had only seen a couple times before. He looked almost sad when she looked at him. He didn't look like the Luke she remembered; this Luke was one that looked like an evil CEO. He ran his hand through his sandy hair and let out a hasty breath.

"So why did you want to see me?" Thalia asked her stance was rigid and it felt unnatural to her.

"I just wanted to see you Thalia is that as much of a crime as you're making this out to be?" Luke asked.

"You can relax Thalia I won't hurt you I promise." he whispered.

Thalia didn't at all relax, "How can I trust you, I've seen you hurt Annabeth."

"Annabeth's brainwashed." Luke snapped at her. Thalia could see the obvious hurt flash in his eyes.

"Is she brainwashed or is it you?" Thalia asked.

His glare softened and he stepped forward, "Thals..."she flinched at the use of the nickname he had given her, "please you have to listen to me."

"Listen to you?! Luke I think you're the one who needs to listen to me." she said her voice was tight.

"I didn't want to poison your tree." he whispered.

"Then why did you?" she asked.

"It was the only way to bring you back." he whispered.

"Liar you wanted it for Kronos." Thalia glared at him.

"That's what Percy and Annabeth know. I knew that it would bring you back, I did it because I needed to see you at least one last time." he whispered there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Luke..." she began but she was cut off because Luke abruptly embraced her.

She didn't push him away but she didn't embrace him back. He pulled back and moved a hand to cup the back of her neck, "Oh I've missed you." he whispered.

Thalia looked at him but didn't say anything. She swallowed back a wave of tears that were threatening to fall and bit the inside of her lip. He looked at an emotion she had only seen in his eyes once before. There was something about how he was looking at her that made Thalia uneasy.

He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. His fingers knotted themselves in her hair that had grown out since she had joined Artemis's Hunt. He pulled her closer and she could feel his fingers knotting in the fabric of her silver tunic. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She ran her hands over his shoulders and knotted her own fingers in the thin fabric of his linen shirt.

Luke slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "I've missed you so much."

She brought her own lips to his once more and kissed him softly. Luke's hand slid up her back and his fingers knotted in the fabric. He pulled her even closer if that was even possible. He poured so much passion into the kiss that Thalia couldn't decide whether she was coming or going, if it was day or night, or if this was real or a dream.

"I did this for you." he whispered.

She looked at him, "Can't you just stop all of this?"

He looked at her, "I wish I could."

"You can." she whispered.

He shook his head sadly, "Thalia you could stay here with me, rule with me."

"Luke I don't agree with what you're doing." she whispered.

He looked at her and sighed, "Thals please."

"Luke think about all the people you're endangering." she whispered, "Think about the promises you've broken."

He looked at her, "I know...I just..." he smashed his lips to hers again. This was the kiss that held all the want, the need, the feelings that he had kept inside for years. They were all for her and her only. She was the one Luke truly loved.

"Thalia I love you." he whispered.

She looked at him and she knew that she shouldn't say it, "I love you too Luke."

He sighed in relief and kissed her again. A sweet, gentle kiss that made Thalia feel like she was floating. He loved her and she loved him and now it was out and they had both admitted it. If things had been different then maybe they didn't have to deal with this; fighting on the opposite side. Personally the preferred to fight back to back, knowing that the other was there.

"Thalia I brought you here to ask you something." he whispered.

She looked at him and blinked a couple times, "What would that be?"

"Will you allow me to have a month with you?" he asked.

"A month?" she asked.

He nodded, "Just a month."

Thalia searched through his blue eyes for anything but all she could see was that one single emotion, "Fine you can have a month."

"You do realize that you'll have to stay here with me?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "I'll give you a month."

* * *

Luke looked at Thalia and smiled. She was sleeping soundly on his bed. He covered her with a blanket and stood to leave when she stirred, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and smiled before sitting back down on the bed, "Nowhere."

She pulled him closer to her and rested her head on his chest, "That's what I thought."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Thalia."

She yawned and snuggled up to him, "I know you do Luke."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the month and he didn't want her to go. He didn't think that he could live without her after having her with him for a month. She didn't get herself involved in any of his activities but she was there with him. Her presence made a difference in his life. She was there to remind him that she did love him after all.

He walked in from whatever he had been doing and found her sitting on the bed reading one of the books he had lying around. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama shorts. She looked up at him and smiled, "You're back."

He smiled at nodded while he untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons to reveal his collarbone. She slipped off the bed and walked over to him, "What were you doing?"

He shrugged, "Not quite sure actually."

She smiled and stood on her tip-toes while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and gently placed his lips on hers. Luke knew that he couldn't bear to part with her at the end of the month. He knew he had to do it now. He pulled away and looked at her, "Thalia you should go."

"Now?" she asked him. She was clearly confused.

He nodded, "I think it would be easier for us."

"Easier for us?" she asked.

"Thalia please don't make this hard." he whispered resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her arms tightened around him and she hugged him tightly, "What if I don't want to leave you?"

"Thalia you were going to have to in a week, I'm not going to make you stay." he whispered.

She looked at him, "Luke I'm not leaving until the end of the month."

"Thalia please, we're not going to be able to continue anything once you leave." he whispered.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, "Luke I don't want to leave you..."

"Look you're going to have to leave anyway, I don't want you to see me after what's going to happen." he whispered.

Thalia looked at him, "What do you mean after what's going to happen?"

"Look Thalia, it's going to happen unless they can find someone else to do it. Otherwise it will be me." he whispered.

Thalia looked at him, "What the hell are you talking about Luke?"

"They're going to need someone to host Kronos and it will most likely have to be me." he whispered.

Thalia looked at him, "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I started it and I'm going to have to finish it." he whispered.

Thalia cupped his face in her tiny hands, "Luke..."

"Please Thalia, just go, I don't want you here." he snapped trying to make it sound believable.

Thalia looked at him and pulled away, "Luke please be reasonable..."

"Thalia just go! I don't want you here anymore." he snapped. He watched her shatter, the tears in her eyes, the hurt on her face. She was hurt.

"Luke..."

"I said go Thalia! Get out of here!" he snapped at her and as he did his heart broke at the thought of turning away the one thing he loved most in the world.

He tore through one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a little medallion, "Take this, picture the place you want to go, and get out of here."

He shoved it into her hands and turned his back to her, "Just go Thalia."

He heard the medallion drop and felt her arms wrap around him, "Luke what's going on?"

"Just go Thalia, I don't want you here!" he repeated himself.

Her arms dropped from around him and he could hear her muffled cries, "It's better for us if you don't stay. You just need to go."

"Luke we can run away together like the old days." she whispered.

He brought himself to face her, "No Thalia that won't work, that won't do anything."

"Luke please I don't want to leave you..." she whispered, "I love you."

He grabbed her face and kissed her, "You have to go because I love you Thalia."

She looked at him and nodded sadly, "I understand."

He handed her the medallion, "Thalia if I don't make it out of this alive to come back for you, I promise you that I will wait for you outside of Elysium if I achieve it." he whispered.

Thalia looked at him and smiled sadly, "I love you Luke."

Before he could answer Luke whispered something and Thalia disappeared, "I love you too Thalia and I promise that we will see each other once again."

* * *

Years later, almost three and a half centuries later Thalia finally gave her last breath. She was betrayed by someone she had trusted, one of her favorite Huntresses had betrayed her. She had been tricked into following her into the forest and that's where she was stabbed. Thalia lay looking at the stars when Phoebe found her the world was beginning to grow cold and Thalia felt herself slipping into the darkness.

"Thalia who did this to you?" Phoebe asked.

"That doesn't matter." Thalia whispered. Phoebe had to strain her ears to Thalia.

Phoebe looked at Thalia, "May you achieve Elysium."

"I will." Thalia whispered. At that exact moment her eyes fluttered and she found herself crossing into that darkness most people have decided that comes with death.

However there was voice, "Thalia I'm here."

She looked around and sure enough he was standing there, "Luke?"

He nodded, "I waited for you."

Together they entered Elysium to live in their eternal life with one another. Finally together again, maybe their paths weren't meant to cross in their mortal live but they had all of their eternal lives together.


End file.
